One-Two Step
Plot The newly-formed Glee club needs to recruit people. Some people in the audience are hesitant to join, while others see it as a devilish opportunity. Meanwhile, first friendships are made inc- and outside the Glee club. A Plot: The glee club try to recruit more members. B Plot: Alison attempts to sway the prom king and queen votes early into the year by trying for sympathy votes, which doesn't go as planned. C Plot: Zach deals with the struggles of wanting to be part of the football team and the Glee club. Cast Main Cast *Michael Willet as Joe Sweeting *Zoey Deutch as Lily Bruno *Peyton List as Sydney Walsh *Nick Robinson as Kyle Ogilvie *Logan Lerman as Nathan Anderson *Maia Mitchell as Maya Dumas *Trevor Jackson as Matt Dales *Claudia Lee as Angelika Kuzz *Shawn Mendes as Zachary Foxx Recurring Cast *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Becca Marshall *Victoria Justice as Alison Spears *Sean Teale as Alex Rodriguez Episode The bell rings and people start flooding the halls. They all rush around until they get to their destined classrooms. With a desire in his eyes, Nathan stands leaning against the wall opposite the choir room, his oxygen tube squished in his right fist. He catches the eye of a girl. She was the one who got slushied the other day, he remembers. She swiftly looks away and storms into the choir room. In the choir room Everyone else is already there. Maya and Kyle are sitting next to each other in the back row. Joe is sitting on the far left chair of the middle row. Angelika occupies a chair on the right side of the middle row. Without hesitation, Lily marches towards the front row and sits down in the center chair. The others all look at her a bit bewildered, which Lily notices. I can't help it, she thinks. "Okay, guys," Mrs. Clark opens the lesson. "I'm glad to see we've got at least 5 people together to begin with. We're gonna need to recruit more people, especially if we wanna take part in the show choir competition system, but let's talk about that later. First, our little show choir needs a name." The students all look at her expectantly. "Anyone got any ideas?" Mrs. Clark asks. "The Music Hard-Ons," Kyle smirks. "The Joyful Excited Singing Group!!!" Maya exclaims. "The Singsations," Joe suggest, pushing his horn-rimmed glasses back up his nose. "The Best Group Ever," Lily says. Mrs. Clark looks at them with raised eyebrows. "The Note-Worthy," Angelika then says in a hushed voice. The others all whirl their heads around towards her. "That's actually quite nice," Kyle offers. "I vote for that." Maya just smiles. "Me too." Joe and Lily nod in agreement. "Ok, then it's settled. We are now The Note-Worthy. Now, on to rehearsing..." Meanwhile in the gym "Ugh, these jocks are all so hot," Alison moans over her coach-subscribed sand-cinnamon energy drink. "I wonder who I'm gonna devour this year.." she drools. Sydney and Becca just look at her with a doubtful expression. Alison huffs. "Alright, who am I kidding, they're all gross and look like fetuses. But I need some hot arm candy for my reputation." Becca looks up from her home-made chicken salad. "Why do you need someone else for your reputation? Aren't you, like, the most popular girl anyway?" Alison smiles. "It's true - I am," she sighs, twirling her brunette locks on her finger. "But before you know it, it's Junior prom, and I need a date for that. More even, I need a boyfriend I can run for prom king and queen with," she explains. "And this school is a sucker for romance, so a one-week-fling right before the election just won't do." "Well maybe you should start looking on Craigslist," Sydney chuckles. "Cause the assortment before us is not really prom-king-worthy, if ya ask me." Becca nods along. "Hey, they all look like they wax their backs and make premium wigs out of the hair." Alison looks at her in disgust. "G-r-o-s-s, Rebecca. Gross, but, indeed, true.. what do do.." She sighs. Then, Sydney notices a guy with black skinny jeans, big boots and what looks like an oxygen tube around his neck sitting just outside the gym window. She taps Alison's shoulder. "Maybe you shouldn't aim for a romantic vote, but for a sympathy vote," Sydney tells her. Alison smirks. "Oh my god, I just had the best idea, maybe I should aim for a sympathy vote..." Sydney frowns. "But that's what I just--" Alison holds up her hand. "A papapa, potatoe, potato. Let's find out how to get this.. fragile looking thing of.. thin mint chocolate with an oxygen tube.. to be my boyfriend." Sydney smiles, satisfied with the plan nontheless. Rebecca looks doubtful. Why am I sticking to this group again? she wonders. Oh right. I wanna be populer.. lar.. Laa-laa.., she trails of in her thoughts. Some time later, in the hallway "Are we sure we wanna do this?" Lily asks. She looks frightened, looking around the people-filled hallway. "What if they throw slushies at us? I don't wanna go through that again, it hurt.." Maya soothes her, rubbing her hand across her back. "Everything's gonna be okay. We're gonna rock this." She looks at the others. "Y'all ready?" They all nod in agreement. Joe presses "play" on the boombox, starting a karaoke version of Ciara's "One-Two Step." As they sing, the group starts walking through the hallways, doing the 1-2-step, dancing on lockers and trying to impress the student body. Kyle (Maya): Ladies and gentlemen (Ladies and gentlemen) (The Note-Worthy: Ooo-weeh) This is a Jazze Phizal (Jazze Phizal) Productshizzle (Oh, oh) Missy (Missy) The princess is here (She's here) Joe and Kyle: This beat is Lily (and Joe): Automatic supersonic hypnotic (funky fresh) Work my body so melodic, this beat flows right (through my chest) Everybody ma and pappi came to party, (grab somebody) Work your body, work your body Let me see you 1, 2 step Angelika: Rock it, don't stop it Everybody get on the floor Wake the party up We about to get it on The Note-Worthy (Angelika with The Note-Worthy): Let me see ya'll (1, 2 step) I love it when ya'll (1, 2 step) Everybody (1, 2 step) (We about to get it on) Joe: We gon' step it like this, ooh-weeh Maya (Kyle): It don't matter to me We can dance slow (Ladies and gentlemen) Whichever way the beats drop Our bodies will go (I like this ah) So swing it over here Mr. DJ (Hey, hey) And we will, we will rock you up Joe (Angelika): Lets shake I shake it like jello And make the boys say hello Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat (Rocking the beat) I know you heard about a lot of great MC's, But they ain't got nothing on me (nothing on me) Because I'm 5 foot 2, I wanna dance with you, And I'm sophisticated fun I eat fillet mignon, and I'm nice and young Best believe I'm number one Angelika (and Lily) with The Note-Worthy: Rock it, don't stop it Everybody (get on the floor) Wake the party up We about to (get it on) The Note-Worthy (Angelika with The Note-Worthy): Let me see ya'll (1, 2 step) I love it when ya'll (1, 2 step) Everybody (1, 2 step) Angelika and Lily with The Note-Worthy: We about to get it on After the song, the five of them stand in front of the gym. Out of breath and still frightened, they have to endure the disturbed stares of the other students. Just when one of the students is about to clap, a wave of ice-cold slushie hits all of them. "OH MY GOD I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!" Lily screeches. The jocks walk around the group, empty slushie cups in hand. Alex steps forward. "I thought I heard someone screaming for a slushie, losers!" He high fives some other jock as they all walk off. In the girls' bathroom The five of them stand in front of the row of sinks, trying to get the slushie out of their hair and clothing. Trying to brush a clump out of her hair, Angelika sneaks a look at Joe and Kyle. "Don't mind me asking but why exactly are you allowed in here?" Kyle glares at her. Joe furiously rubs at his glasses, trying to get them clean. "Whenever I go into the boys' bathroom, they tell me to use this one, instead, so I'm just going with it," he mutters. Kyle scoffs. "I just do what I want. Plus, the boys' bathroom smells of piss and shit, while this one smells like flowers. And I like me some flowers, if ya know what I mean," he smirks. Angelika and Lily look at each other in confusion. "They're both gay," Maya adds, wringing out her skirt. Apprehension flashes across Angelika's and Lily's face. Returning to the silence before, they all try to clean up as best as they can. Meanwhile, in the boys' locker room After all the other jocks have filtered out, Zach is left alone, sitting on the bench in front of his locker. He sighs deeply. Well that felt like shit, he thinks to himself. Standing up, he opens his locker, to reveal its inside plastered with pictures of microphones, music notes and stage lights. Secretly, he loved the performance the glee club put together. Sure, it was sort of suck-y but, hey, with some practice, they could become really good. But being on the football team doesn't allow him to pursue what he actually wants. That's a luxury not everyone can afford. But what do I want more? He thinks to himself. Lunchbreak, in the cafeteria Nathan sits alone at a table in the corner, poking around the cold chop suey his adopted Asian grandma made for him. He's struggling for breath a bit. He knows he should put on the oxygen tube. But everyone will stare and laugh, he thinks. Then he scoffs. And I can't be arsed wiping their smelly butts over it. Suddenly, a sly-looking brunette girl sits down in the chair next to him. Before Nathan can even get out a word, the girl looks up her hand. "A papapa. I know what you're thinking. 'What is this hot-ass bitch doing, sitting down at my table?' And no, I don't wanna borrow a sniff of your oxygen. I wants to get up and all over you. Do we have a deal?" Nathan just stares at her. "What the vagina-flapping fuck are you talking about?" Alison rolls her eyes, an art she has perfected since she was 3 months old. "I want to be your super-hot girlfriend. I'm the perfect catch, you see," Alison starts to explain. "I'm the most popular girl in school. I'm hot. I have straight-A grades. I'm hot. I'm super interesting. Did I mention that I'm hot?" She smirks. Nathan looks at her with his resting bitch-face. "Yeah, I think I'll pass," he scoffed. "But thanks so much for the offer!" He gives her an over-enthusiastic grin with two thumbs up. "Now fuck off, if you may," he says, turning back to his food. Alison just stares at him in disbelief. Suddenly, she grabs the box with his chop suey and throws it in his face. Some of the food flies right in his throat, causing him to have a cough attack. He grabs for his oxygen tube, putting it on his nostrils. Everyone around him starts to laugh or throw him pity looks, most of all Alison. "Poor child, can't even finish a meal without half a heart-attack," she says, shaking her head in pure disappointing and pity. "Welcome to hell, loser. You better watch out where you step your Lady Gaga-sized-boot-clad feet," she whispers, turning around strutting off. Nathan looks around himself, feeling despair flooding over him. Fucking shit.. he thinks as he runs off to the boys' bathroom. Boys'/girls' bathroom Standing in front of the mirror, Nathan tries to get the chop suey out of his hair and off his face and clothes, while trying to get his breathing under control. You don't need the tube, you don't need the tube, you don't need the tube.. Nathan: Watching every motion In this foolish lover's game Haunted by the notion Somewhere there's a love in flames Turning and returning To some secret place to hide Watching in slow motion As you turn around and say Take my breath away Take my breath away Meanwhile, Angelika is still in the girls' bathroom, in front of the mirrors, working on her hair. It got so messed up because of the slushies. She's just gently combing through it when she hears a hoarse voice through the thin wall towards the boys' bathroom singing one of her favorites songs. Thinking nothing of it, she joins in. Nathan with Angelina: Watching, I keep waiting Still anticipating love Never hesitating To become the fated ones Turning and returning To some secret place inside Watching in slow motion As you turn around and say Angelika: My love Nathan with Angelika: Take my breath away Take my breath away Angelika: Through the hourglass I saw you In time you slipped away Nathan: When the mirror crashed I called you And turned to hear you say If only for today I am unafraid Angelika and Nathan: Take my breath away Take my breath away Take my breath away Nathan: Take my breath away Staring at the mirror, Angelika exhales deeply. That sounded amazing. Oh god, we need him for glee club, she thinks, rushing out of the girls' bathroom into the boys' bathroom, but it was empty. Huh? Did I just imagine that? Around the corner, Nathan chances a glance to the boys' bathroom's door. Angelika stands there, looking bewildered. He sighs. That sounded amazing.. Ugh, I hate this, he thinks to himself. Unbeknownst to both of them, Alison is standing at the other end of the hall, watching the interaction. She had heard some annoying acapella ballet song being sung in the halls and wanted to see what the fuck was going on when she realized it was Nathan singing. Standing there in the hall, she smirks and turns around to leave. Under the outside-bleachers "Sydney, I have a job for you," Alison proclaimed, strutting towards their little group of plastic bitches. Sydney looks up, slightly mortified. "You are going to join the glee club." Sydneys eyebrows rise to the sky. "What? But why?" She whines. "I hate performing." Alison cocks her head. "Well aren't you just cut-out to be a cheerleader?" she silently asks herself. Becca raises her hand. "I'll do it. I love singing and dancing. It'll be fun!" With an unimpressed glare, Alison raises her hand. "A papapa, that's exactly why you're not gonna be the one doing it. It's not supposed to be fun. Next thing you know, you'll pick those furby fuck-offs over us popular bitches and then what?" Alison stars yelling. "You'll be at the bottom of the social ladder. Worse even, you'll be digging your own grave. No, no, you're gonna stay right where you are, next to me, so I can keep an eye on you..." Sydney and Becca both sigh deeply. "So, Sydney, what cha gonna sing for your audition this evening?" Alison asks her, a fake smile plastered onto her fake lips. Sydney just looks sadly back at her. Meanwhile, in the choir room "Ugh, I love free period," Maya exclaims. "Getting to just roam around the school is what I live for. Thanks for helping me, by the way," she smiles at Matt, the school band's drummer. He generously offered to help Maya sort through her sheet music. Matt smiles shyly back. "No problem, ma'am. I help whenever I can. Besides, this way I can make sure you get rid of all the crappy songs you have in here," he teases her. Maya blushes and turns around to hide it. "Puh-lease. There's no crappy songs in my folder," she says, taking out Haiducci's 'Dragostea Din Tei'. She frowns. "Okay, maybe there is," she says, throwing the sheet music in the trash. Then she picks out another song and immediately turns around towards Matt. "Oh em gee, we have to try this one out!" she exclaims, handing Matt the sheet music. "Endless Love? Isn't that a bit romantic?" he asks her dumbfoundedly. Maya just shrugs it off. "Doesn't matter, the song is great. But we need a karaoke version..." she trails off, starting to scroll through her google search results, when Matt simply starts playing the piano keys off the sheet music. Maya raises her eyebrows. "You know how to play the piano??" she asks Matt. He just shrugs and smiles. "That is so hot," Maya whispers so Matt doesn't hear it. Matt: My love There's only you in my life The only thing that's bright Maya: My first love You're every breath that I take You're every step I make Matt (Maya): And I (I-I-I-I-I) I want to share Matt and Maya: All my love with you Matt: No one else will do Maya (Matt): And your eyes (Your eyes, your eyes) Matt and Maya: They tell me how much you care Oh yeah, you will always be My endless love Both Maya and Matt are smiling, shyly looking away from each other. Taking a deep breath, Maya stands up and walks around the piano. "That was amazing. I love getting to sing like this, all free and unbothered." Matt nods in agreement. "Yeah, that's sort of the purpose, isn't it?" Maya smiles. "Yeah. That's why I joined the club. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love rehearsing and putting together performances. I'm really looking forward to all of that. But this is also very nice," she lifts up her chin and smiles. "And may I say, not just because of the singing, but also because you have a very nice voice, kind sir. You're totally joining our club." Matt gives her a lopsided grind. "If you say so, m'lady." Outside the choir room, Zach looks through the window in the door, having heard the entire thing. He sighs, for the uptenth time that day. Then he nods. I'm gonna do this, he thinks to himself. He starts walking towards Mrs. Clark's office. Later that day, in the choir room Mrs. Clark enters the room, which is already filled with the current members, plus Matt, who sits next to Maya. Again, Lily is the only one sitting in the front row, center chair. She looks longingly to the chairs next to hers. Mrs. Clark has Zach and Sydney in tow. She clears her throat in front of the club. "Okay, guys. Welcome Matthew to the club. Maya promised me he has an amazing voice, so we're just gonna go with it. In any case, he can still play the drums, so. Also, we have two people who wanna audition. Which they will do now, albeit a day late. Break a leg, guys!" Sydney stares at her. "Wow, that's just rude..." Breaking the short, awkward silence, Zach speaks up. "Hello, my name is Zach and I'll be singing one of my favorite-" Joe interrupts him. "Aren't you one of the jocks who slushied us just today? What the fudge are you even doing here?" Zach blushes and looks down. "I know, I know and I'm sorry. To be fair, those slushies weren't my idea. I don't know why I even joined in. I hate being rude to other people. But I also hate being unpopular and looked at by my teammates.. I just, I don't-" Once again he is interrupted, this time by Kyle. "Just start singing for god's sake!" Zach blushed even deeper. "Alright, yeah, I- I'm just gonna. Yeah, just gonna sing. Hit it. Please," he adds shily. Shortly into the performance, the other guys get into the song, too, and start to back Zach up. Zach: I had a dream And I can't stop thinking about it, baby You said to me You were serious and that you loved me Dreams are just like stars Oh, they are hard to reach Then they fall and they burn so deep Zach with The Note-Worthy: Oh, now my heart is awake It's hard when it breaks but I will recover And oh, little love's gonna shatter My heart, she's a fighter Just a little love, oh, oh, oh It's just a little love, oh, oh, oh It's just a little love Oh, now my heart is awake It's hard when it breaks but Zach: It's just a little love Zach with The Note-Worthy: It's just a little love A little love, a little love It's just a little love A little love, a little love Zach: Ooh-oh Mrs. Clark and Sydney are the only ones clapping at the end of the performance. "That was marvelous. Well done!" Angelika cuts in. "Yeah, well done, Sporty Spice. But you still shouldn't be allowed in here if you're just gonna continue to throw cold beverages at our faces in order to not piss off your teammates." The others all nod or hum in agreement. Matt raises his fist. "Preach it, sister!" Zach frowns. "Dude, you weren't even there. Besides, if you let me join, you would also be my teammates and I wouldn't wanna piss you off, either. If that makes any sense.." he trails off. The others all look unimpressed. "Look, I don't know what I'm gonna do. All I do know is that I desperately wanna be part of this club. I love singing, I love dancing, I love performing. Please don't take this away from me..." he whispers. Kyle sighs. "Good god, just let him join before he starts to cry." Lily nods. "We should at least give him the chance to show he can behave better. And he's got some killer vocals." Zach smiles brightly at her. "You really think so?" he asks her. Lily nods. "Yeah. And I would know, I've got'em, too." Behind her, Kyle frowns at her. "Is that why you're always sitting front and center? Cause you think you're the star around here?" Lily ducks her head. "No, no that's not- that doesn't have anything to do with it, it's not the reason. I like it here.." she stammers. Kyle just hums unconvinced. Mrs. Clark clears her throat, again. "Alright, well, I think it's decided. Zachary, welcome to The Note-Worthy!" Zach smiles and sits down next to Lily, who looks ecstatic at the idea of having company. Sydney looks somewhat disgusted. "What kind of name is that, tho?" Mrs. Clark looks at her, somewhat confused. "And what brings you here, then, if I may ask?" Sydney puts on her best fake grin. "I just loooove music and singing and microphones and, yeah, totally, I wanna perform and be in this club, yeah," she drools. "Are you sure, sweetie? I mean-" Mrs. Clark starts to rant, but is interrupted by Sydney's raised hand as she starts a song on her Nokia C-360. She starts singing in a screechy, flat voice. Sydney: I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs I crashed my car into the bridge I don't care, I love it I don't care I got this-- Mrs. Clark smashes Sydney's phone against a wall, interrupting the horrendous rendition. "Alright, alright dear, that was - uh - that was interesting--" "So, can I join? Yes or yes?" Sydney asks, staring her down with a fixed glare. Mrs. Clark swallows. "Yes, of course," she answers, then silently adds, "if that means you'll stop singing." Although clearly shocked and deeply insulted by the sheer lack of talent in front of them, the entire club claps. Sydney sits down next to Angelika, who looks a tad offended by her presence. "So, it looks like we made it to 8 members now. On to rehearsing, then," Mrs. Clark starts off the actual lesson. Songs Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Matt. *This episode is also the first time Sydney and Zach get a solo. Category:Fugly Hoes: Reboot Episodes Category:Season One Episodes (FHR)